


A Gunslinger's Beginning

by Kaneki_Uchiha



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Dark Age (Destiny), Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaneki_Uchiha/pseuds/Kaneki_Uchiha
Summary: A Guardian reborn during the Dark Age must learn to survive and become a true Guardian of the Light. What better way for her to do that than becoming a Gunslinging badass? A Gunslinger trained under the mentor of The Man With The Golden Gun, Jaren Ward. The story is set during the time when Jaren Ward was living in Palamon Village. A couple of months after saving and liberating it.
Relationships: Female Guardian & Shin Malphur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Gunslinger's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. Thanks for checking the first chapter of this fic. I'm still not a very good writer and I'd appreciate helpful criticism. I know it's short but if I decide to continue with this story I'll keep trying to make the chapters larger over time. Also, let me know if you guys like the story. It's my first Destiny story. It's set way before the story starts in Destiny 1. But I'm guessing you guys already knew that if you know anything about The Last Word or Jaren Ward. The Guardian WILL eventually have a name. I just haven’t thought of it yet...I am willing to take suggestions. She is human. Not an Awoken. I'll provide a full description of her next chapter.

**Somewhere Outside Palamon Village.**

"Guardian…"

A gentle voice. A blue sky. These were the things that greeted her when she was risen by her Ghost.

"Eyes up, Guardian." Her Ghost urged her. "I know you must be a little confused right now, but I'll do my best to explain. For now, you should just take it slow."

Sitting up the newly risen Guardian took in her surroundings. It took her a little while to do so as she was having difficulty focusing her eyes, but the difficulty only lasted a few seconds. To her though it seemed to take a lot longer. Patience, it seems, wasn't one of her strong suits. They seemed to be in a clearing under the shadow of a mountain that blocked the sun from shining onto them and the treeline that surrounded said clearing. A dense fog covered the clearing making it seem more ominous than it actually was. The small orb that floated near the Guardian cast a light-blue light over her wasn’t exactly helping. The angelic voice that it had eased her anxiety, if only by a small margin.

"Where am I? Why can't I remember anything?" She questioned the small machine with the gentle voice that woke her from what she assumed was a long slumber.

"This may be hard to hear, but," the small machine paused at this, seemingly to ponder if telling her was a wise choice. Her (The Guardian, assumed the machine was female) pondering only lasted for a moment before continuing what she was saying, "You've been dead for a long time; it's why you can't remember anything. Not even your name, right?"

"Yeah...," That last part seemed more like an afterthought instead of an actual question but she answered it anyway. "Why did you bring me back? How did I die?" Questions continued to pop into her head as she tried desperately to remember any little facet of the life she once had, only to come up empty.

"I don't know how you died, only that it happened a _very_ long time ago. As to why I brought you back, you were chosen by the Traveler to become it's Guardian and wielder of The Light. I am a Ghost. _Your_ Ghost actually. My name is Lua. As your Ghost, I serve as your connection to the Traveler and The Light."

"Right...I'd tell you my name but I don't know it. Is that permanent or will it come back eventually?"

"Permanent, sorry. You'll have to choose a new one, but that can come at a later time. It's getting late and this is pretty close to Fallen territory. The Fallen are a species of scavengers. And they eat humans." Lua said adding the last part hurriedly trying not to frighten the newly risen Guardian. The area that she found her was near the Cosmodrome which was crawling with Fallen; and the makeshift armor she had made for her Guardian upon resurrecting her was nowhere near enough to protect her from a horde of Fallen, especially without any usable weapon. The knife she had in her inventory for her Guardian wasn’t going to be enough.

Looking up at the sky The Guardian noticed that Lua was right. Either their conversation had taken longer than she'd realized or it was already late into the evening when she was resurrected. Although she couldn't tell very accurately because the sun was hidden behind the mountain and since it was setting behind the mountain, the Sun that is, that meant that the mountain was directly West. Or close enough. How she knew that little tidbit of information escaped her. But she did. Most likely background knowledge from her past life.

Past life. It felt strange for her to think that way. But it was true, technically speaking. Even though she couldn't remember the life she once had, it did happen. The strange part was that she had little to no trouble accepting that fact. She just did. She didn't know if that said anything about her as a person but, at this very moment, she couldn't be bothered to care. Even if she probably should.

"There's a small village called Palamon not too far from here. We should be able to make it there before nightfall." Lua said in that gentle voice she always had though her tone was that of a thoughtful one showing that she wasn't completely certain. Seeing as how she left Pallamon at sunrise and only just now found her Guardian. She didn't know exactly how long it'd take them to get to Palamon if they took a direct route. " _Well as direct a route we can take in a forest."_ She thought to herself.

"Alright, Lua. I trust you." And it was true, she does trust Lua. She had yet to give the Guardian a reason not to. The Guardians admittance of that seemed to make Lua ecstatic. 

"Oh, that makes me so happy! I was worried that we wouldn't get along or it would be hard for us to trust each other. The other Ghosts with their own Guardians would always tell me that a bond between a Ghost and her Guardian is a special one. I guess I was just getting anxious for no reason." Lua said excitedly.

Apparently Lua was more of a talker than the Guardian had thought. Since she no longer felt the need to tip-toe around the Guardian she began to speak more freely as they began to walk towards Pallamon. 

Chuckling to herself, the Guardian began to think about what she had learned today. Then she noticed something that Lua said when she was expressing her worries about finding her Guardian and them trusting each other.

"Wait, did you say there are other Ghosts and Guardians, Lua?" She questioned the Ghost who was humming to herself as she floated alongside the Guardian.

"Hm? Yes, I did. You didn't think you were the only Guardian to be brought back, did you? That would've been incredibly lonely. Just thinking about it makes me sad," Lua answered her Guardian. "Actually now that we're on the topic of other Guardians, there should be one at Palamon when we get there unless he's gone hunting with the villagers. Did you really think you’d have to figure this out on your own?"

"Nah, 'course not. I was just wondering, that's all. Besides, it wouldn't be that lonely. I'd still have you, wouldn't I? It is nice though."

"What is?" 

"To know that I'm not the only one that had to go through this. And to know that the Guardian in Palamon can help me. I don't even know if he _will_ help..." She answered honestly not wanting to keep anything from Lua. After all, if she couldn't trust the only person she knew how could she trust anyone else?

"I don't know Jaren well. We've only spoken a few times, but he seems like the kinda guy who'd help us." Lua replied in a hopeful tone. It made her happy that the Guardian wanted her around and that Lua's presence seemed to help her keep calm.

"His name's Jaren? I thought Guardians couldn't remember their names?" The Guardian asked, remembering their earlier conversation.

"They don't. He chose his name...probably." Lua responded. That last part was only said because he could've gotten his name a number of different ways. Choosing it just happened to be the usual way Guardians got their names. Aside from Exos who remembered their names and only their names, Guardians either chose their name or their names are given to them by someone else. But seeing as how her Guardian wasn't an Exo Lua thought that that bit of information wasn't exactly necessary at the moment. She'd tell her eventually. After all, there were plenty of Exo Guardians at the Last City. Right now they needed to focus on survival. They'd decide what to do later on.

"Right. So, how far away is Palamon again, Lua?" She asked, seeing as how they'd managed to travel quite a distance while conversing; yet again losing track of time while doing so. By her estimate, it should be midnight or will be in a few minutes. Again she wondered just how she knew that little bit of information. Yet again not having the slightest clue. Maybe her internal clock was just really sensitive?

‘ _It’s probably just a lucky guess._ ’

Just as Lua was going to answer her question they began to see the roof of a building over the trees.

"There's the village! I told you it wasn't too far away!" Lua exclaimed loudly as they neared the village.

Lua also just so happened to forget she also said they'd be there before nightfall. Though by the Guardian's estimate it was just past midnight. Not wanting to deter Lua's good mood the Guardian decided not to speak up on that fact. Besides, she was in quite a good mood herself.

"Time to go meet another Guardian.”

* * *

**Palamon Village. **

  
  


"So this is Palamon… It's different then I'd imagined." The Guardian said softly in a quiet voice, almost too quiet for Lua to hear. There was a good deal of people walking around the village. It was brimming with activity even though it was already past midnight. 

"Hm? Well, what _did_ you expect?" Lua asked as they continued to wander through the village. 

"Definitely not this many people…"

Their presence was beginning to get noticed by some of the villagers. Most were just watching them and whispering amongst themselves. Seeing a Ghost that wasn't traveling with Jaren was apparently very unusual for them. 

Passing by a tavern they overheard the locals conversing about them. Though they did their best to pay them no mind the voices were hard for them to ignore along with the stares. Most were of the curious kind. Others? Not so much...

" _Is that a Ghost? Wasn't there a Ghost who left this morning?_ "

" _You think that's another Guardian?_ "

" _What? No! You see what that girl's wearin'? She's practically wearin' rags. No way she's a Guardian. Pretty little thing though. Reckon I'd have a chance with her?"_

"Hey, Lua? How about we go find Jaren, huh? These people are giving me the creeps." The Guardian said as quietly as she could while still making sure Lua could hear her. Suddenly seeing so many people no longer seemed like a good thing to her especially the way some were eyeing her.

"Yeah... that's probably for the best. Jaren lives in a small house close to the building the village leader lives in. It's down the main road." Lua replied trying to maintain as much of her cheerfulness as she could manage. Though her good mood from earlier was beginning to ebb away.

* * *

"You weren't kidding about it being small…" The newly resurrected guardian admitted as they came close to a small one-story wooden building. It looked to be barely large enough to hold more than one room.

"Told ya," Lua said chuckling softly to herself. The house didn't even have a kitchen just a small space for a living room, with a rocking chair for Jaren to use to read with, and a small bedroom in the back end. Fortunately, it did have a porch, but nothing on it; not even a welcome mat. "So, what're you waiting for? Knock on the door."

"Right." She says stepping onto the barren porch to do so. Stopping just in front of the door she lifts her hand to knock but hesitates. Struck with a sudden but immense amount of anxiety. She became bombarded with worries. Slowly she lowered her hand. She took one step back and began turning on her heel she started to turn around, in doing so she saw Lua watching her. She froze mid-turn and returned Lua's stare. It was as if she knew of the internal conflict her Guardian was going through. In Lua's lone eye The Guardian saw understanding and a strong resolve to follow her guardian even when said guardian's resolve was incredibly weak in comparison. But through that one small Interaction, The Guardian's confidence returned twice as strong as it was originally. Her will was now resolute. Her trust in Lua, _her_ Ghost, is now stronger than ever.

Turning back around she took that one step forward, that step that she so shamefully had stepped back, and raised her fist to knock on Jaren's front door once again. Her worries were now forgotten.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

Turning around they saw a column of smoke begin to rise and the light of a blue fire began to shine shortly after. That light illuminated a shape in the sky floating above the fires. Just when The Guardian was going to question Lua about the object in the sky it began to glow. A blue light shines toward the front end of the object and then two streaks of blue light could be seen a split second before crashing into the village below it.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

At that moment they knew.

Palamon was under attack.

* * *

  
  
  


**Guardian Equipment:**

**Subclass: Gunslinger (Way of the Outlaw)(Solar)**

**Kinetic Weapon: None**

**Energy Weapon: None**

**Heavy Weapon: None**

**Armor: Makeshift suit (Arms, Chest, and Legs)** ****

**Class Item: At least it's a cape.**

**Total Light/Power: 10**

**Ghost Shell: Generalist shell.**


End file.
